In a prior art embodiment, voice communications systems utilize a plurality of equipment rack mounted line interface unit circuit cards that interfaced with voice input/output (I/O) devices such as headsets and radios in a voice communications system. Control of the line interface unit circuit cards is accomplished by connection to a controller circuit card mounted in an equipment rack, which in turn, is connected to an external computer that an operator of the voice communications switching system uses for control of the line interface unit circuit cards. A separate equipment rack mounted power supply card is used to supply power as required for the rack mounted line interface unit circuit cards and the rack mounted controller circuit card.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a portable communications system switching signal processing circuitry, switching system output display to a switching system operator and switching system input from the switching system operator in a portable and programmable switching device for use in voice communications systems, for example, in mobile field applications.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for a voice communications switching system operator input where the switching signal processing circuitry, switching system output display to the switching system operator and the switching system input from the operator is performed in a portable and programmable voice communications switching device, for example, in mobile field applications.